The Microscopy and Image-analysis Laboratory (MIL) serves as the Morphology Core for the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC). The MIL was established in 1977 as a University wide shared user microscopy and imaging facility and became a UMCCC Core Facility in 1995. All instrumentation is used on a shared basis by investigators for studies of cell and tissue morphology and ultrastructure. The MIL Is housed and administered within the Department of Cell & Developmental Biology at the University of Michigan Medical School. The Morphology Core offers a cost-effective mechanism for UMCCC researchers to have access to state-of-the-art imaging instrumentation that would not otherwise be available in Individual laboratories because of high acquisition and maintenance costs. Access to highly trained personnel with many years of expertise is also provided by the Morphology Core and is available to all UMCCC members and their staff. The MIL is staffed by a full time manager, a laboratory supervisor, five research associates, and Instrument analyst. Routine histology and electron microscopy sample processing, sectioning, staining, and analysis is available with prior consultation and scheduling. Emphasis Is placed on training the research investigator or their designated staff to properly operate each piece of equipment as needed to meet their imaging research needs.